


some strings attached

by ectocooler, mainshock



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocooler/pseuds/ectocooler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainshock/pseuds/mainshock
Summary: "Are you really naked under that apron?"





	some strings attached

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't read new mutants: dead souls #6, all you really need to know is that this happened

Rictor wakes to an empty bed and sunlight blazing in through the open window, hot on his back. His face is half pressed into the pillow, and the sheets are a clean white tangle around his legs. When he turns over he can see the sun already high in the sky; it’s well into the morning.

He blinks, stretches, reaches for ‘Star’s pillow on the other side of the bed and hugs it to his chest. He buries his face in it and breathes in deep.

The man himself must be around somewhere - downstairs in the building’s gym, most likely, or maybe in the shower depending on how late in the morning it is. He does that every morning. Wakes somewhere around five, slips out of bed in silence, and works out until Rictor wakes up. Ric’s not even sure if he needs to work out or whether his enhanced strength just comes to him naturally, but he says it helps him focus, clear his mind. Sometimes if Ric wakes up early he’ll join him, but this is his weekend off. He feels like he’s got a whole month of sleep to catch up on.

He’s about to go back to sleep when he sees ‘Star walk back into the bedroom.

“It’s noon,” ‘Star tells him, walking past Ric, clad in an apron and… hmm. Ric has to blink a few times before it really sets in. His brain still feels slippery. “I was afraid you were going to sleep the day away.” 

“That late, huh?” Ric sits up slowly, pushing the pillow to the side. Now that the bedroom door is open, the picture has started to complete itself. The smell of coffee floats in from the kitchen, followed by the smell of what he can only assume is pancakes. Waffles, maybe, and the inevitable mess that comes with waffles. That doesn’t bother him, though. He’s got other things on his mind.

“I made breakfast,” ‘Star says. There’s a nervous edge to his posture, the way he fidgets with the sides of the apron. Anxious to impress, maybe, or possibly guilty of breaking something in the kitchen.

Ric smiles. “Pancakes?” he asks.

“Pancakes,” ‘Star confirms.

Slowly, Ric pushes the sheets back. “Are you really naked under that apron?”

“I am.” ‘Star finally meets his eyes, fingers still on the edges of the apron. He’s not self conscious - that’s never been something ‘Star’s had a problem with - but he’s evidently anxious for a reaction. “I hope you like it. I… wasn’t certain you’d enjoy my pancakes, but I was certain that you would enjoy me being naked.”

Ric tries to hide his smile, but he can’t. “You know me so well,” he says. “How about you come over here for a second?”

“But the pancakes…”

“Just a second,” Ric insists. “Hey, I think you got something on your face.” He gestures to his own cheek before he crawls to the end of the bed, kneeling in front of him. “C’mere, let me get that for you.”

‘Star doesn’t seem to be fooled. “Julio, I don’t -”

Ric’s hands find ‘Star’s thighs, and then his hips, and then the flimsy piece of string that ties the apron together at the back. Up close, ‘Star smells clean and soapy; he must have showered after his workout. Ric wants to pin him down on the bed and lick him all over. 

“Just stay a minute,” he murmurs. His face is pressed to ‘Star’s side, nosing past the fabric of the apron to cover every inch of skin he can reach with kisses. He’s warm; they’re both warm.

“It is never just a minute and you know that,” ‘Star tells him, but the hiccup of arousal in his voice tells Ric that despite any protests, he doesn’t really mean any of it. “If breakfast is cold when you get to it, it is your fault.” He shivers when Ric kisses him and it only spurs him on. “I would just like you to know that you are going to take full responsibility for that.” 

“I’m willing to take responsibility,” Ric states. “Sure. I’m… totally willing.” He’s never felt more willing in his life. He feels ‘Star’s fingers slip into his hair, tightening as his lips move lower, and he growls low in his throat. He nips at ‘Star’s hipbone, and then swipes his tongue over the mark he’s made; it’s gone in an instant, but he knows ‘Star felt it.

“Sure…” ‘Star sounds skeptical, but it’s gone as soon as it came and Ric takes that as a sign to continue onward. “Are you going to take this apron off or are you going to continue to tease me?” 

Ric’s voice comes out husky when he speaks again. “I’ll do anything you want,” he says. The words fall easily from his tongue, as natural as breathing. “But I want it off.” He pulls at the string, untying the neat little bow at the back. Then he reaches up to untie the other bow at the top. It slips onto the floor. Ric slips his arms up around ‘Star’s shoulders and presses up against him, chest to chest, bare skin on bare skin. It feels good enough to make him sigh. 

“You had to know what you were doing to me,” he says, as ‘Star wraps his arms around him in turn.

“I thought I would be be able to bring you food before this escalated,” ‘Star admits. He presses his face to Ric’s shoulder and smiles against his skin as they stay there, close and warm and perfect. “But I see I cannot even tease you with the thought of what’s to come without you jumping on me. You need to learn some patience, Julio.”

Ric nuzzles into his neck. “I’d stop if you wanted me to,” he murmurs. When he rolls his hips, ‘Star’s cock rubs against his own, hot and tellingly hard. “But I don’t think you want me to.”

“No,” ‘Star agrees.

Ric pulls him back onto the bed.

“Look at me attempting to do something nice when all I really should have been doing is waking you up and having my way with you,” ‘Star jokes. He pulls Ric close when Ric is finally straddling him properly, catching his lips is a slow kiss that sets his nerves on fire. Ric wonders for half a second if this could ever possibly get old. He doesn’t think so. 

‘Star’s words make him shiver in delight. “Please,” he says, as ‘Star’s lips move to his ear and then to his neck. “You should do that more often. Why don’t you do that more often?”

“You are always grumpy in the morning,” ‘Star responds, voice gentle and tactful as he can be. “It’s a bit scary.”

Ric’s chuckle quickly turns into a proper laugh, chest rising and falling with the effort. “I’m sorry,” he tells him, then repeats it again for good measure. “ _Lo siento._ But maybe I’d be less grumpy if you woke me up like this.”

“I think you would be in a bad mood if I woke you any time before noon, regardless of how I did it.” ‘Star lets his fingertips glide down Ric’s back and Ric feels those shivers again in turn. “Even you have to admit that it is better to wait in those circumstances.”

“I don’t wanna wait,” Ric pouts. He knows he’s being impatient, petulant, whatever. He also knows that it doesn’t bother ‘Star nearly as much as he pretends it does. “I want you to fuck me. Are you gonna fuck me?”

‘Star’s fingers trail lower, dipping past his lower back and finally getting to his ass. He squeezes it tight suddenly and pulls his cheeks apart. Ric can’t help but whimper just a little. Whenever ‘Star is even a tiny bit rough with him, even when he’s just playing, his arousal kicks into overdrive. It’s like it’s hardwired into his brain. 

“When have I ever said no to you?” ‘Star’s voice is deeper now and Ric can tell he’s giving into his lust, all thoughts of pancakes now a distant memory for the time being. 

Never, Ric thinks. Not when he knows he really needs it.

“There was that time a couple weeks ago,” Ric teases.

‘Star shakes his head. “You were exhausted,” he says. “The first time was already too much.”

“I was fine,” Ric argues, though he knows he wasn’t.

“And now?”

“I’m still fine.” His thighs still ache a little from last night. His _everything_ still aches, but in the best kind of way. He has a lot of stress, a lot of tension, and ‘Star helps him work it out. It’s not his fault he gets tense a lot.

“You say fine,” ‘Star murmurs, kissing the side of Ric’s jaw all the way down to his neck, hands still firmly on his hips. “But what you truly mean is that you still ache from last night.” His hand slides over Ric’s ass, and he circles a fingertip around Ric’s hole. “I think I should be gentle this morning.”

It’s nice that he cares, Ric thinks, even when Ric himself doesn’t. “I’m not gonna complain,” he says. “Especially not when you’re touching me like that.” He leans in to catch ‘Star in a kiss, just as gentle as he promised.

‘Star kisses him back slow, melting into Ric just like Ric melts into him. ‘Star’s always been passionate, but there’s a quieter side to him that only Ric gets to see. No rough or sharp edges, only softness and a love so deep he sometimes feels like he’s drowning in it. ‘Star moves his fingers against him again and he’s pulled back from his haze if only momentarily. He’s testing the waters, seeing what makes him tense up and what makes him relax. ‘Star was serious about taking it easy.

Ric knows he likes taking his time, too. Likes playing with him, teasing him until he’s so worked up he can barely stand it. He’s patient, a trait that Ric himself distinctly lacks.

Normally, he’d put up more of a fight. Right now, though, he’s sleepy and sore. He feels relaxed, open, maybe a little raw. He knows he doesn’t have to play games. He can be vulnerable, and he trusts that ‘Star will take care of him.

The sensation is starting to make him weak at the knees. He lets himself fall forward, bracing himself with his hands on either side of ‘Star’s head on the pillow. A second later ‘Star catches him, gently settling him down on the mattress and reversing their positions, climbing on top of him.

‘Star kisses him again, fingers still persistently pressing into the curve of his ass and massaging out that soreness before slipping down further. He pulls at his bottom lip when he pulls back and Ric whines a little again. “What if I just fucked you with my fingers,” ‘Star kisses the side of his mouth, “and then let you fuck me.”

Ric whines softly, his frustration getting the better of him. “You can’t expect me to actually _do anything_ ,” he points out. “Come on, man. I just woke up.”

“I made you breakfast and fucked you twice last night and you still want me to do everything?” ‘Star pulls back just a little, a telling smirk curled into his lips. “You truly are the neediest person I have ever met.”

Ric laughs. “You act like it’s such a chore,” he says, as ‘Star interlaces his fingers with his own, lightly pinning him to the bed. “Like you don’t need it just as much as I do.” He twists out of ‘Star’s grip, pushing him back into the pillows and climbing into his lap. ‘Star doesn’t resist, and the way his expression changes quickly from surprise to lust makes Ric smile. Maybe he’s not quite as sleepy as he initially thought he was. “Want me to ride you?”

“Yes.” ‘Star takes hold of his hips, tense with anticipation. “I want that very badly.” They have done this more times than Ric can count, and yet it’s always just as good as the first time. Better, even. “I do not see this - you - as a chore, by the way. I was trying to use sarcasm. Perhaps I…”

“You’re good, dude,” Ric reassures him, leaning in to kiss him quickly on the lips. “I got it. I was just teasing.” He waits, watching as ‘Star reaches around in the drawer beside the bed. It probably wouldn’t be taking him so long if he would just look but he’s staring up at Ric instead, and Ric isn’t about to tell him to stop.

He sees ‘Star raise his eyebrows when he finally finds what he’s looking for. He pops the cap and leans up to kiss him again. His lips are a breath away when he speaks. 

“I love you.”

Ric kisses him again, soft, smiling against his lips. “Aww, babe,” he mumbles. “You’re sweet. I love you t -” He breaks off, gasping and swearing as ‘Star presses a slick finger into him. “Jesus, ‘Star,” he says, biting back a laugh. “You’re not gonna wait until I’ve finished talking?”

“You’re impatient, and I made pancakes that are waiting out in the kitchen. Do you see any reason why I should delay?” ‘Star is chuckling too, in that deep, subtle way he does. He’s a lot more devious than anyone gives him credit for.

“Mmm, I guess not.” Ric squirms in his lap, spreading his legs a little further apart. “That feels good,” he adds, as though the blush on his face doesn’t make it obvious. ‘Star always makes him feel good. He can’t wait to return the favor.

“I know. I know exactly what you like, remember? Exactly what you need.” ‘Star curls his finger and he moans before he feels the easy slip of a second inside of him. He tightens around them instinctively. “You’re always so tense. No wonder you always beg me to fuck you.” The dirty talk always gets to him, and ‘Star knows that. He’s falling for it now, but he doesn’t care. He loves it every time.

“You’re right,” Ric drawls. His voice gets husky when he’s worked up like this. He hopes it sounds as sexy as he thinks it does. “I get so stressed, and you always help me work it out.” He moves with ‘Star, rolling his hips back to fuck himself on his fingers. 

“And you’re always so _pliant_.” ‘Star moves with him and slips another finger in easily. Ric remembers when he used to feel awkward about this, but that was a long time ago. It’s hard to stay self-conscious when it feels this good. It’s always been zero to a hundred with him whenever ‘Star is involved. The slightest touch pushes him over the edge, and there’s nothing slight about what’s happening now. Something especially electric lights up his veins when ‘Star starts moving his fingers a bit faster, spreading them and stretching him. Warming him up for the insistent hardness that’s pressing against his belly.

Ric leans in over him, one hand on either side of his head, and kisses him deeply, desperately. ‘Star stops touching him for a second, wrapped up in the kiss, and then his fingers are moving again and Ric is moaning into his mouth.

‘Star’s always been good at multitasking. Ric guesses his mutation just means he’s built for efficiency. He’s still kissing him breathless as he fingers him, drinking in the moans that move past his lips and hitting every spot as he slides his fingers almost all the way out before pressing back in. He’s too good at this, just like he’s too good at everything else.

But Ric wants more. He always wants more. He pulls away from the kiss but stays close, close enough that the tip of his nose is touching ‘Star’s. “I’m ready,” he tells him. The ache in his thighs is insistent, but he aches to be touched even more.

‘Star smirks up at him, confident, almost smug. If Ric wasn’t already achingly hard and ready for him, that look would have done it. “Sit on my cock.”

“Thanks for the advice,” Ric says, steadying himself over ‘Star. “If you hadn’t clarified, I totally wouldn’t have known what to do.” ‘Star rolls his eyes at him and Ric laughs, and then that laugh turns into a shuddering, almost high-pitched whine as he sinks down onto ‘Star’s cock.

It’s ‘Star’s turn to laugh, something deep that turns into a moan as Ric sinks all the way down. The laugh, the moan and the sensation of ‘Star’s cock moves through him all at the same time. It makes him squeeze his eyes shut if only for a moment, bottom lip red as he bites it to try and ground himself.

“You feel so fucking good,” Ric sighs out. He hasn’t moved yet; he’s just sitting there, feeling himself twitch and tighten and then relax around ‘Star’s cock. It always feels too big at first, like it fills every inch of space inside him, and it’s all he can focus on.

“So do you.” ‘Star’s hands smooth down his chest before they find his hips, pressing fingers in just tight enough that Ric will probably have bruises blossoming in the next few hours. It doesn’t matter, that’s just how he likes it. “I - I already feel like I’m close.” ‘Star cheeks are a light shade of pink, a shade that deepens when Ric squirms a little in his lap.

“Yeah,” Ric mumbles back. He feels the same. He never lasts long in the morning. Being tired lessens his resolve, or something.

Or maybe it’s more about how good ‘Star looks, with his hair catching the glint of the sunlight and shining copper. Something about how he smiles, easy and genuine, or how his eyes never stray away from Ric.

Strong hands move from Ric’s hips, up over his back and into his hair, pressing him close and pulling him down for a searing kiss. It’s slow like all of this has been, slow and full of feelings that neither of them really have words for. It works this way. Both of them have always spoke better with actions than with words.

Ric moves slow, sliding up and down on ‘Star’s cock as they kiss. He’s more worn out from last night than he initially thought; the muscles in his thighs tremble with the effort but he keeps moving, and the pleasure and the pain blend into each other. ‘Star must be able to tell, because he changes the pace to make up for it. To make it easier for him. His thighs still burn, but it’s easy to forget when ‘Star is holding him so tight and pressing inside of him so deeply. He loses himself in it, leaning in over ‘Star and barely holding himself up as ‘Star bounces him in his lap, fucking him harder, faster. Ric moans far too loudly, and ‘Star catches it with a kiss. His grip tightens on Ric’s hips, and then he’s coming.

Ric feels it all, the shiver that courses through his body and the hot flood of come inside him. He’s still so close to ‘Star, close enough to feel the air move between them when he gasps, close enough to catch his moan in a kiss and to gasp for the same air when they pull apart. He stays in his lap, too close to his own climax to want to move. He feels ‘Star curl his fingers around his cock and he covers them with his own, hands shaking as he strokes himself slowly.

He doesn’t take long either, curled tight in Star’s fingers, pressed so close and feeling so full. Ric thinks that even if he wasn’t being touched, that just the thought and sensation of ‘Star’s come filling him up might have been enough to push him over the edge. He squeezes his eyes shut as his own shaky hand and ‘Star’s much steadier one pulls him over the edge. He bites his lip as a noise tears itself from his throat, needy, almost high-pitched. He’s so caught up in everything - ‘Star’s cock still inside him, his own rush of pleasure, the tingle of lust left behind from their kiss. It’s more than he can handle.

When he’s done he slumps forward over ‘Star, lying flat on his chest and nuzzling in against his neck. He’s sweaty and worn out, but ‘Star still smells as clean as he did when he first stepped out of the shower. Typical, Ric thinks.

He could stay here. He wants to stay here, pressed close to ‘Star, just catching his breath. He almost feels like he could fall asleep again. ‘Star holds him close and strokes his hair, and the sun is still warm on his back.

“How long do you think you are going to take to recover? There are still pancakes, after all.” ‘Star’s voice is quiet in his ears even though he’s so close. Ric’s not sure he’s ready to break out of the blissful haze he’s fallen into.

“Mmmhhh,” Ric groans into the pillow. He doesn’t want to leave the bed. “I wanna go back to sleep,” he mumbles. “You can keep your dick in me. I don’t mind.” He presses his face in closer against ‘Star’s neck. His eyelids feel heavy.

“Julio…”

“I know,” Ric says. He stays there for another long second before he pushes himself up with a sigh.

‘Star groans as he slips out of Ric, obviously not immune to the sensitivity that sets in post-orgasm. “We should clean up. Then breakfast.” As if on cue, ‘Star’s stomach rumbles, and he gives Ric an apologetic smile.

“Yeah,” Ric nods, still in a daze. He lets ‘Star roll him onto the bed, and tries not to protest too much when he stands and helps him up. “You should put that apron back on,” he suggests.

“Would that entice you back into the kitchen?” ‘Star asks him. When he pulls Ric up out of bed, he lets him lean up against him, and they stay there for a minute, warm in each other’s presence.

“Maybe,” Ric mumbles out a response. “I guess I’m not, y’know, immune to being enticed.”

“I would hope not. I was counting on that, after all.” ‘Star reaches around and swipes two fingers over his still-stretched hole. Ric whines, and ‘Star smirks against his lips when he kisses him. “Clean up first. I will meet you in the kitchen.” Ric watches as ‘Star sucks those two fingers into his mouth and winks at him before backing away to pick up his discarded apron.

\--

The pancakes turn out to be good. Really good. Ric guesses he shouldn’t be surprised. If ‘Star had decided overnight that he wanted to be good at cooking, then he would’ve made it happen. He’s always been good at pretty much everything he sets his mind to.

It didn’t really happen overnight, though. ‘Star seems to have been focused on this for a while. He’s got some spare time on his hands, with Ric away on missions.

The thought makes Ric kind of sad. This seems like the kind of thing he should be around for. He wants to be around for it, just as much as he wants ‘Star to be on the team with him. He supposes he should be lucky that they had this morning, and last night. He just can’t shake the feeling that his weekend off might be interrupted - again.

“I think I would like to try waffles next time.” ‘Star chimes in from the stove. He’s finishing up the last batch of pancakes, still only in that apron. It would be ridiculous if it wasn’t so hot.

“Sure,” Ric says, through a mouthful of food. The pancakes are good, but he keeps getting distracted, looking over his shoulder at ‘Star. “Anything you want, babe.”

He sees ‘Star smile, and then watches that smile slip at the abrupt sound of a knock at the door. They both stay silent, exchanging a wary look. Then the knock comes again.

“I know you're in there. I’m coming in.” 

_Karma…_

As in the person, not the moral-theological concept, although Ric can’t shake the feeling that he must have done something terrible in a past life to deserve being interrupted at a time like this.

He knows what this is about. He’s just not going to talk about it. He and the others had an agreement. More importantly, he doesn’t appreciate getting his professional life entangled with his personal one. Illyana teleporting him away midway through dates is bad enough, but the formality of this makes it worse somehow.

Ric swallows his mouthful of pancake and chases it with a sip of coffee. “Shan, is that you?” he calls out casually. He knows full well that it is. “Come in! The door’s unlocked.”

It only takes a second for it to be pushed open.

Shan doesn’t bother to say hello. “Where is Guido?” she demands, glaring daggers at the both of them. ‘Star looks between her and Ric, curious, and Ric can feel his tenseness for a moment as she heads right for the kitchen table.

Ric shrugs. “I dunno,” he says. “Vacation?” He frowns, coffee cup poised an inch or so from his lips. “Do we get vacations? We should. Maybe I should call someone, y’know, discuss our working conditions and stuff. Do superheroes have unions?”

“Cute,” she scoffs at him, crossing her arms. Ric doesn’t remember her being this intimidating. He wonders what happened. “I know you’re covering for Illyana,” Shan continues. “I don’t know what you’re all up to, but I can assure you I will find out.”

Ric puts his coffee cup down and leans back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. “You used to be more fun,” he says.

It’s then that ‘Star decides to speak up. “Excuse me, but would you like some pancakes? There are more than enough here.”

“No,” Shan says. Ric imagines a storm cloud hovering over her head, flashing lightning. “Thank you.”

“You sure?” Ric teases. “They’re pretty good.”

“Call me the minute you hear anything,” Shan tells him. Her lower lip quivers, and for a second Ric almost feels bad for her. Almost. “And tell Shatterstar to put some damn clothes on.”

Ric offers her a calm smile. “No,” he says.

Shan slams the door on her way out.

There is a beat of silence before ‘Star speaks up again. 

“After breakfast, do you want to have sex again?”

Ric leans back to look at him, his smile widening into a grin. “Do you even have to ask?”


End file.
